


“Of course, whatever you want baby.”

by gashina25



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashina25/pseuds/gashina25
Summary: Kihyun pulled off, a string of saliva still connecting the tip of his dick and Kihyun's mouth together. Shownu felt his heart nut so hard at the sight.





	“Of course, whatever you want baby.”

The club was as loud as can be with the party in full swing in the depths of the night. College students, underage teens, and even doctors were all getting drunk because it was friday night and nothing matters the next day if you have no plans like any sane person on the weekend. One of the people here was Yoo Kihyun and he was here to get drunk off his ass.

The decision to get drunk tonight was special because he just found out his boyfriend of 2 years has been cheating on him for 6 months with some bitch from his physics class. Even though he was never one for extreme partying, rather deciding to be the designated driver and mother of the group making sure everyone was safe, tonight he decided that he was going to go to the most popular club in town and get so wasted that he forgets his name.

Another person in this club tonight was a very important CEO, Son Hyunwoo, and the only reason he is here tonight is because his father, who was the previous CEO of the company made him come out to drink to get to know his future business partners better. 

“Dad, I don’t get why we have to introduce me to the business partners in a club. We can barely hear anything in here and I’m pretty sure i just saw someone snort cocaine off of some girls stomach.” Hyunwoo said to which his Father replied, “well Hyunwoo our company is founded on drunk ideas and what better place to introduce you than the place where I had the best idea of my life. Who cares if we can barely hear each other tonight is about getting drunk and celebrating you becoming the new CEO.”

Hyunwoo just sighed and hoped that no one would show up so he can just leave.

When he finished feeling sorry for himself he looked up only to see…...a hamster looking man?  
Hyunwoo knew he hasn’t drunk yet so it couldn't be the alcohol for seeing the cute male who weirdly resembles a tiny mammal.

Just as he was about to begin searching for the man the business partners showed up looking like they were going to a funeral instead of a club. “Boys, welcome. Here is my son Hyunwoo he is the new CEO and to celebrate we are going to drink like we have nothing to live for” Hyunwoo’s Dad yelled at the incoming men. 

Even though all of them looked like they would rather be anywhere else they didn’t want to lose the cooperation of one of South Korea’s strongest companies. So, they drank, took shots, and soon everyone began to get drunk and the party began.

As Hyunwoo was taking his third shot of the night, out of the corner of his eye he saw the hamster looking man again. ‘Ah he’s really cute’ Hyunwoo thought ‘I wonder what it would be like to see him under me’. As soon as he thought that Hyunwoo knew he was getting drunk but a little part of him also knew that even if he wasn’t drunk he would want to sleep with the cute male.

Kihyun was in the midst of drinking his fourth long-island iced tea to help fill the void his ex left and he turned away from the bar only to see a tall, very muscular man looking at him with great intensity. However right when the man met Kihyuns’ eyes he blushed and looked away turning back to the people he was with.

‘Hmm, he’s cute I wonder if any of the men sitting with him are his boyfriend, even though they all look older than him I wouldn’t blame them for wanting a piece of him’ Kihyun thought. 

Although drunk Kihyun is a lot more confident than normal Kihyun, he was not confident enough to go up to the man and ask if he could sit on his lap forever. Hell, he couldn’t even ask if he was single let alone asking to fuck.

Much to Kihyuns’ obliviousness, if he looked back at the man he would’ve noticed that he continued to stare at Kihyun even after being caught, but Kihyun was too busy thinking about how great the man probably is in bed. Not knowing that the other was having the same thoughts.

As Hunwoo continued to stare at the man he failed to hear his father tell him “Hyunwoo we’re going to go home because us old men can’t keep up with you youngsters but feel free to stay.” So when Hyunwoo went to tell his group that he was going to go to the bar it was quite a surprise to see them gone. But it wasn’t a bad thing, if anything it was better for him cause now he could take the small cutie home without having to explain himself.

So with nothing stopping him Hyunwoo began to march over to where the said hamster-male was, at the bar. Without the male noticing Hyunwoo took a seat next to him and just as he was about to introduce himself the male turned towards him, a look of shock coming across his face, and to Hyunwoos shock he also noted that the man was so much prettier up close. With almond shaped eyes and a small face hat he wanted to hold, Hyunwoo was amazed at the man's beauty.

“Hi...I’m Son Hyunwoo, some people call me Shownu I mean it’s normally only the people that I dance with that call me that but you can call me that too. I mean if you want even though you don’t dance with me. I mean you might’ve danced with me I don’t know but I feel like I would’ve remembered your face, not cause it’s ugly, the opposite actually I mean I’m not..” Hyunwoo’s rambling was cut off by the small man giggling. 

As Hyunwoo was ready to sprint out of the bar for embarrassing himself in front of the beauty he said,” well I’ll just call you Shownu, even though i don’t dance with you. But my name is Yoo Kihyun” he finished with another giggle. ‘Oh my god even his voice is beautiful what the fuck’.

As Hyunwoo just continued to stare at Kihyun, Kihyun began to shift uncomfortably under the attention. He was about to say something when Shownu said “I’m wasted but this condom in my pocket doesn’t have to be.”

Although that might have not been the best thing to say when you’re trying to have sex with the most beautiful thing on the planet, that was all the drunk Shownu could come up with. Shownu looked at Kihyun expecting to either see him gone or angry but instead saw him trying to hold in his laughter.

“Oh my goodness” Kihyun giggled out,” That has gotta be the worst pick up line I have ever heard in my entire life and I’ve heard some pretty bad ones”, he continued giggling as Shownu pretended to look hurt,” I have been rehearsing that line for years I can’t believe you didn’t like it.”

“Oh no, trust me I loved it but it was so bad that’s why I loved it”, said Kihyun as he finally stopped laughing.

“The bad pick up line aside the offer still stands,” Shownu said confidently. Kihyun getting flustered by the forwardness just says “I mean it would be a shame to waste that condom that you have with you.” Shownu taking this as a green light leaned forward and began doing what he’s wanted to do with Kihyuns face since he first laid eyes on it. 

They began to makeout and with both of them still drunk, they failed to take notice of the bartender getting angry at them for taking up space where other customers could come be.  
“Hey! If you’re going to make out do it in the bathrooms or at your apartments not in front of me.” the bartender exclaimed stopping their makeout to both of their dismay.

“We could head to my house” Shownu said,” It’s pretty close to here and I’m feeling pretty sober.” Kihyun just agreed wanting to put his lips back on the man anywhere mouth, neck, chest, dick, he’s not picky he just needs to and soon.

They both quickly sprint to Shownu’s car, Kihyun only making a quick note that it was a tesla but he didn’t care he just knows that he needed Shownu’s dick in him like, 10 minutes ago. 

As Shownu drives both of them are trying to keep their hands to themselves to avoid crashing the car and for the sake of going as fast as legally possible. Shownu rests his hand on Kihyuns’ thigh and kihyun sucks in a sharp breath just knowing that Shownu’s hand takes up half of his thigh. Thanking his ex for breaking up with him and letting him be in this moment.

They make it to Shownu’s building and run inside to the elevator. Once inside Shownu presses Kihyun against the was and begins to kiss him like it was the only thing he was made to do and slipping his thigh in between Kihyuns legs making him even hornier than before.  
”Ah...Show….ah”, Kihyun moans in Shownu’s lips only spurring Shownu on.

Finally they get to the floor they’ve been waiting for and Shownu pulls Kihyun inside and makes a B-line for the bedroom. Once getting their Shownu throws Kihyun onto the bed and crawls over him. “You know at the club, when I first saw you the first thing I thought was how good you would look under me”Shownu said.

“Well did I meet the expectation”, Kihyun said as seductively as possible

“Baby, you fucking exceeded the expectation”.Shownu began to nibble on kihyuns neck, marking him, leaving hickeys everywhere. His hands were going to Kihyuns chest beginning to play with his nipples, making them hard instantly. “Mmmm.. more”, Kihyun moaned and Shownu, loving the reaction, stopped biting his neck and began to lift up Kihyuns shirt to get better access to his chest.

As soon as the shirt was off Shownu latched onto his right nipple and began to tease it with his teeth while rubbing the left one in between his fingers. He reached down with his other hand and felt that Kihyun was already fully hard. “Baby, you got like this just by having your nipples played with?” Shownu asked.”....my nipples are sensitive okay”, kihyun replied looking extremely embarrassed even though Shownu was looking like he won the jackpot.

Shownu began to take off Kihyuns pants and boxers when Kihyun whined,” It's no fair that I’m completely naked and you still have all of your clothes on.” Shownu began to take of his shirt and when he was about to take off his pants Kihyun stopped him,”Let me do the rest you just lie back and relax”

Following his order Shownu laid back against the pillows and as soon as he did kihyun came closer and put his mouth dangerously close to Shownu’s crotch and began to use his teeth to pull down the zipper to his pants.

‘I’ve died that is the only reason why this sexy of a man is here doing this right now’ Shownu thought

He came back to reality when he felt something warm on his dick. He looked down and saw Kihyun licking a thick stripe on the underside of his dick. Kihyun smiled at him before taking his whole length in his mouth and began bobbing his head. Shownu being totally unprepared moaned loudly only encouraging Kihyun to go faster on his cock.

A combination of watching Kihyun sucking his dick and having his magical mouth actually doing the action had Shownu very close to cumming very soon. Just as he was about to cum Kihyun pulled off, a string of saliva still connecting the tip of his dick and Kihyuns mouth together. Shownu felt his heart nut so hard at the sight.

He quickly pushed Kihyun so he was now the one lying down. He grabbed a bottle of lube on his bedside table and at whip-neck speed put lube on his pointer finger and inserted it into Kihyuns hole.”Nhgg...mn” kihyun sounded in discomfort,” It’ll feel better in a moment I promise baby.”

Kihyun never knew he would love pet names during sex cause his ex never used them but hearing them out of Shownus mouth lit his body on fire every time.

Soon Shownu worked in a second finger, and finally a third. Each time Kihyun letting out mewls and moans loving the stretch of his long, thick fingers. Finally, after what felt like centuries to the both of them, Shownu grabbed a condom and put it on along with some lube and began to enter Kihyun.

“Are you doing okay baby?” Shownu asked while bottoming out.”Yea.. J-just go sl-mnn… slow at f- first.” So he did what kihyun said even though it was agonizing, he didn’t want to hurt a single cell on Kihyuns body.

After a while of going at a painful pace for both of them kihyun finally said,”Okay you can go as fast as you want I’m ready,”

“Are you sure I don’t want to hurt you if I go to rough,” Shownu said worry filling his words.

Kihyun smirked and pulled shownu’s ear to his mouth and said,”That’s what I want though….daddy.”

Something snapped in Shownu after hearing that word come out of Kihyuns mouth and he began to set a brutal pace. The sound of moans and skin slapping were the only sounds filling the quiet room. 

Shownu felt himself nearing his climax and latched onto kihyuns nipples to bring him closer to the edge.”Mmmmnnn daddyy”, Kihyun moaned loudly which only made Shownu bite harder onto the boys nipple.

Kihyun finished with one loud moan, cummin over his stomach and chest and with him tightening around Shownu’s length pushed him over the edge too, climaxing together.

Shownu took off the condom and tied it, trying to throw it into the trash but missing really bad. Kihyun let out a tired giggle seeing him miss the trash can that was only 5 feet away. Hearing the worn out laugh Shownu turned to see Kihyun with a post sex glow and went to get a towel to clean up the cum before it dried off.

“Wow, I see you’re a gentleman, cleaning me off and all.” Kihyun said teasingly

“Of course,” Shownu replied,” I don’t want to cuddle with someone who has dried cum all of them, then it’s uncomfortable for the both of us” he laughed.

Shownu got back into bed with Kihyun after throwing the towel somewhere along all the clothes on the floor. Spooning Kihyun, he suddenly heard him say,” What are we now?,” uncertainty lacing his voice.

“Well, we can be whatever you want us to be as long as I can see you after this,” Shownu replied looking at Kihyun hoping he wanted to see him again too.

“I don’t think we can be boyfriends yet but I would love to go on a date with you after this and then we can see the possibility of becoming boyfriends.” Kihyun supplied.

“Of course, whatever you want baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I don't know if its good but tips and feedback would be really helpful. Thankyou :)


End file.
